sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie Savage
Carrie Anne Savage is an American voice actress employed by companies as Bang Zoom! Entertainment, DuArt Film and Video, Funimation, New Generation Pictures, NYAV Post and Studiopolis. She is best known for her roles as Rakka in Haibane Renmei, Solty Revant in SoltyRei, the Mokonas in xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Miu Fūrinji on Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Hakufu Sonsaku in Ikki Tousen, Kaede Fuyou in Shuffle!, Nancy in R.O.D The TV, Penny in the Funimation dub of Crayon Shin-chan and Asta in Trinity Blood. In her spare time, she has done charitable work in countries such as Africa, Mexico and the Philippines. – post of schedule of events from Ikkicon 2009. See also Facebook page. Filmography Anime * A Certain Scientific Railgun series – Eri Haruue * Angel Tales – Tamami the Cat * Aquarion – Rena Rune * Aquarion Evol – Crea Drosera * Aquarion Logos – Karan Uminagi * B'tX – J'Taime * Babel II: Beyond Infinity – Meilin * Baccano! – Lua Klein * Baldr Force EXE Resolution – Ren Mizusaka * Bamboo Blade – Satori Azuma * Birdy the Mighty Decode – Marina (Ep. 3) * Black Blood Brothers – Sei * Black Cat – Saki (Ep. 17) * Blassreiter – Maria (Ep. 24) * Bleach – Mareyo Omaeda (Ep. 144) * Boys Be... – Nao Nitta * Casshern Sins – Sophita (Ep. 4) * Chaos;Head – Rimi - closing credits * Claymore - Claymore B (Ep. 8), Awakening Yoma Girl (Ep. 9) * Corpse Princess – Hibiki Shinjou, Hina * D.Gray-man – Mei-Ling * Dangaizer 3 – Hina Mitsuragi / Ilene * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Maia Mizuki * Darker than Black – Meena Kandaswamy * DearS – Nia * Dragonaut: The Resonance – Laura * Durarara!! – Mika Harima * El Cazador de la Bruja – Maria (Ep. 2), Iris Gonzalez (Ep. 9) * Ergo Proxy – Dorothy, Monad * Fairy Tail – Lisanna Strauss * Fate/Zero – Shirley * Fullmetal Alchemist – Lydia (Ep. 35) * The Galaxy Railways – Liffle (Ep. 21) * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Peppo * Ghost Hunt – Wakako Yoshimi * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig – Tachikoma, Theresa * Ghost Talker's Daydream – Ai Kunugi * Girls Bravo – Koyomi Hare Nanaka * Guilty Crown – Chika Arimura (Ep. 16) * Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino – Aurora * Gun Sword – Priscilla * Haibane Renmei – Rakka * Heaven's Lost Property – Chaos * Hell Girl – Miki Kamikawa (Ep. 18) * I's – Itsuki Akiba * Idol Project – Kiwi * Ikki Tousen series – Hakufu Sonsaku (seasons 1, 3–4) * K – Kukuri Yukizome * Kamichu! – Tama, Tohu-chan (Ep. 1) * Kaze no Stigma – Tiana * Kekkaishi – Aoi Shinagawa (Ep. 24) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Miu Fūrinji * Ladies versus Butlers! – Selnia Iori Flameheart * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing – Millia Il Vech Cutrettola Turan * Linebarrels of Iron – Risako Niiyama * L/R: Licensed by Royalty – Eric's Girlfriend * Maken-ki! – Otohime Yamato * Marmalade Boy – Arimi Suzuki * Melody of Oblivion – Sayoko Tsukinomori * Mermaid Forest – Mitsue * Moon Phase – Artemis * Murder Princess – Ana, Yuna * Mushishi – Akoya (Ep. 6), Miharu (Ep. 15) * Negima! series – Zazie Rainyday, Satomi Hakase (season 2) * One Piece – Kaya (Funimation dub) * Origin: Spirits of the Past – Toola * Ouran High School Host Club – Momoka Kurakano * Paranoia Agent – Maromi * Peach Girl – Sumire * Pokémon: Black and White – Christie (Ep. 35) * Pokémon the Series: XY – Heidi (Ep. 49) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica – Junko Kaname * R.O.D. the TV – Nancy Makuhari * Ragnarok the Animation – Yufa * Romeo x Juliet – Hermione * Rumbling Hearts – Haruka Suzumiya * Rumic Theater – Bride, Mitsue, Oda * S-CRY-ed – Kanami Yuta * Sakura Wars: Sumire – Iris Chateaubriand * Samurai 7 – Honoka * Sasami: Magical Girls Club – Itoki * Save Me! Lollipop! – Nanase (Young), Sixteen (Ep. 12) * School Rumble – Karen Ichijo * Sekirei – Mitsuha * Sgt. Frog – Angol Mois * Shakugan no Shana – Chiara Toscana (season 3) * Shin-chan – Penny (Funimation dub) * Shingetsutan Tsukihime – Satsuki Yumizuka * Shuffle! – Kaede Fuyou * SoltyRei – Solty Revant * Soul Eater – Rachel * Spirit of Wonder Scientific Boy's Club – Miss China * Squid Girl – Kiyomi Sakura * Stellvia – Shima Katase * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry – Jessie Iges * Strawberry Eggs – Fuko Kuzuha, Toko Kuzuha * Suzuka – Megumi Matsumoto * Texnolyze – Ran * The Tower of Druaga – Succubus * Trinity Blood – Astharoshe Asran, Catherina (Young) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle – Mokona Modoki * Ultra Maniac – Nina Sakura * Vampire Knight series – Rima Toya, Nadeshiko Shindo * Witchblade – Rihoko Amaha * Xenosaga: The Animation – Nephillim * xxxHolic – Mokona Modoki Film * Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target – Tammy Diez * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess – Lisanna Strauss * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa – Additional Voices * Origin: Spirits of the Past – Toola * Sakura Wars: The Movie – Iris Chateaubriand * xxxHolic: A Midsummer Night's Dream – Black Mokona Video games * Ape Escape series – Yumi * Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk – Mariette Muir * BlazBlue series – Celica A. Mercury (uncredited) https://twitter.com/CarrietheSavage/status/1180273861633425408 * Bravely Default – Victoria F. Stein * Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation – Linda Hill * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley – Coco, Bradbots * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII – Cissnei * Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten – Vulcanus / Artina (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors series – Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao, Xing Cai (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers – Althea * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD – Additional Voices * Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee – Mari * Mugen Souls – Altis * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure – Popora * Romancing SaGa – Aisha (uncredited) * Rumble Roses XX – Makoto Aihara, The Black Belt Demon (uncredited) * Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny – Candy * Smite – Scylla * Star Ocean: The Last Hope – Meracle Chamlotte (uncredited) * Street Fighter V – Marz * Street Fighter X Tekken – Ling Xiaoyu * Suikoden V – Lyon (uncredited) * Tales of Legendia – Shirley Fennes (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria – Dirna Hamilton * Vanguard Princess – Ayane Ikuse * Warriors Orochi series – Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao (uncredited) Other * Adventures in Voice Acting – Herself Staff credits Voice director * Baldr Force EXE Resolution * Ouran High School Host Club * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * Shuffle! * Suzuka Script adaptation * School Rumble * Shuffle! References External links * * * * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American stage actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American television writers Category:American women screenwriters Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Women television writers Category:Voice directors Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Screenwriters from New York (state)